Come and Knock on Our Door
by westwingwolf
Summary: Jeff, Annie and Chang have decided to live together. Now all they need to do is pass the interview from a prospective landlord. Spoilers through Early 21st Century Romanticism.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize.

AN: This is from a prompt at milady_milord on livejournal where the_traci asked for Chang, Jeff, and Annie deciding to live together.

"Why does she have to live with us?" Chang whined as he, Jeff, and Annie stood in front of the apartment complex they had all agreed upon. They had an appointment to interview for the place, and were desperately hoping it would work as this was the only place they could afford that was also deemed livable. Well, Jeff was actually hoping it would fall through and he could go back to living on his own, but Greendale had gotten to him somehow and actually made him fear what would happen if Chang was left to live on the streets. Made him fear enough that the result would be Chang attacking the study group one day anyway.

"Because if I invited Troy or Abed, I might as well have invited the other. Annie doesn't have cats like Britta, or kids like Shirley, and she is not Pierce. She's the only one I trust to keep this place as neat as I will. Plus, she's good at decorating. Did you see what she did with her curtains?"

Chang invaded Annie's personal space. "Whatever! Just remember if you mess with my hermit crabs, you mess with me!"

"I had a couple of hermit crabs when I was kid. I named them Simba and Nala. I picked out several of the prettiest shells for them because I read about how often hermit crabs change shells." Annie preened with her knowledge.

Chang's posture softened. "Do you think you could help me look for some quality shells? I've noticed Jeff is getting a bit restless and not keeping his shell as clean as he use to."

"Shut up about the stupid crabs!" Jeff yelled. "Now, I will handle the interview and the two of you will say nothing, understand? Good!" He walked away before they could answer, and both had to run to catch up with him.

The interview seemed to be going well. Jeff was charming Mrs. Finkle, an old widow who had been running the apartment complex for the last twenty years.

"You all seem like nice people," said Mrs. Finkle, "but I worry about what people might think about a young girl living with two older gentlemen. I'm not running that kind of establishment."

Before Jeff could persuade the old lady, Chang spoke up, "Oh you don't have to worry about Annie. She's our daughter. Jeff and I adopted her almost 20 years ago today. Very progressive of us at the time."

Jeff, who was sitting between Annie and Chang, looked back and forth between the two. "What? No, that's not…"

Before Jeff could say anymore, Annie grabbed his forearm. "Oh Daddy, don't be embarrassed. This is the new millennium, and I'm sure Mrs. Finkle would never turn down our application because of our values and because you're an expert lawyer who has fought and won several discrimination lawsuits."

"But…"

"Nonsense, Mr. Winger, your daughter is correct. I would never turn down such a wonderful family. Congratulations and welcome to your new home!" Mrs. Finkle beamed.

Annie and Chang cheered while Jeff tried avoid appearing sick. As they were leaving the complex, Jeff caught up with Chang. "What the hell was that in there? If I were gay, you would be my absolute last choice with the possible exception of the dean. And no way am I old enough to be Annie's father."

"You would be if you were thirty-nine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on my crabs." Chang shouted before leaving in a huff.

Jeff turned to Annie, "Well, you were absolutely no help."

Annie scrunched her face in confusion. "What do you mean? I got us the apartment."

"Yeah, but now that lady thinks I'm in love with Chang and you're my daughter." It was impossible to tell which part he was more disgusted by.

"Well, as someone once told me, relationships are complicated." Annie smiled and shrugged.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I didn't outright dismiss the possibility of us. But now, if anything happens, it will be like living with an white Soon Yi and an Asian Mia Farrow. And I hate Woody Allen movies!" After a moment, he added, "Don't tell Abed I said that."

Annie pressed him, "So does that mean…?"

Jeff shoulders slumped. "I don't know."

Determination setting in, Annie changed tactics, "Look, you're not thinking big picture here. Think about the future."

"I thought I was discussing the future."

"No, not that. I'm talking about with Chang. One day, possibly very soon, Chang is going to drive the two of us to the point of murder. Obviously, you'll be able to plead our case, but not without alibis and a good plan to dispose of the body. Both of which I have." Having said this, she smiled proudly and walked away.

As Jeff watched her, he concluded he was going to love living with Annie.

The end.


End file.
